


Mistletoe

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany gets caught in a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Italy barred Germany’s way just as he was carrying a Christmas cake in each hand.

“Is something the matter?” asked Germany.

Italy winked at him and pointed up. Germany looked up and saw he was standing right under the mistletoe. He didn’t remember putting that there. He didn’t remember putting any mistletoe in his house. He felt like he had just run straight into a trap.

“T-that…Uhm, it means,” stuttered Germany.

Italy grinned at him and grabbed him by the apron he was wearing, pulling him down for a kiss. Germany had just enough time to take gasp and blush furiously before any thought vanished from his mind save for the softness of Italy’s lips and the way the scent of him flooded his nose, making his heart jump in happiness.

When Italy parted from the kiss, Germany realized someone had stolen the cakes in his hands (there was a loud  _kesesese_ echoing from the distance, but he didn’t care). He grinned at his free hands and pulled Italy against him for another kiss.

And another.

And another.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to goigoi123 who requested it over at my Tumblr.  
> If you enjoyed this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
